


Not what it seems

by RiverSArting



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: League of Villains, M/M, Pro Heros, UA, Villans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSArting/pseuds/RiverSArting
Summary: Leo was always different. With no interest in becoming a hero like his parents, and no interest in the top School his parents got him into by recommendation alone. He tends to keep to himself and enjoys his chemistry classes. One day someone long thought gone by society appears to him with a interest in his quirk. At first Leo is unsure, but after a while of thinking and dwelling he decides to take a chance and drops out of the prestigious school to join the mysterious figure. Does Leo have what it takes to handle what he sighed up for?
Relationships: LeoxDaniel





	Not what it seems

Leo ran frantically through the hallways. His heart racing. He couldn’t see much as he had lost his glasses somewhere in the stairwell, but didn’t have time to go back for them. He twisted his head around to glance behind him to see if his attacker was behind him. Not seeing the figure he took a sharp left into a empty classroom and locked the door, shutting off the lights and barricading the door before hiding behind the large desk at the front of the classroom. He painted as he fought to catch his breath, thinking he had lost his attacker. He peered out from the corner of the desk to watch through the window. Nothing. He let out a sigh of relief.

“ _You know it’s not nice to run from someone who just wants to talk.”_

Leo’s eyes shot wide as he jumped, hitting his head under the desk. He grunted, shaking his head painfully as his head started pounding. _“Now, now. Don’t hurt yourself.”_ The voice said with a slight chuckle. Leo darted from under the desk against the wall. He looked at the doorway he had barricaded, only to see it hadn’t been touched at all. How did the figure get in? 

Leo looked at his attacker. He couldn’t make out anything. It was like a dark shadow over cast the figure. But he held a knife dripping with blood. _“I just want to offer you a proposal.”_

The figure said again. Chuckling sadistically as he ran at Leo. Leo flinched and closed his eyes.

-

Leo jerked up in bed. Gasping. He was covered in a cold sweat from his nightmare. His body trembled slightly as he took deep breaths. “Damn it.. same dream again.. why doesn’t stop..?” He couldn’t help but ask himself. He took a moment to regain himself before getting out of bed and rubbing his head. He must have hit his head hard in the dream, cause he could still feel the slight ache in the waking world. 

Leo headed for the bathroom in his small dorm room, turning the water on to clean himself up. When he came out he had dried his hair and reached for his glasses he had left by the sink the night before. Finally able to see he headed for the small dresser opposite of his bed, holding an towel around his waist in case Daniel decided to burst in unannounced like he sometimes did. Once Leo was changed into his school uniform he reached for his phone to check the time. His eyes widened. “Shit! I’m gonna be late again! Damn Mr. Aizawa is gonna have my ass for this!” He exclaimed. He frantically grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. 

Leo sat in the cafeteria by himself. He didn’t eat much, but enough to satisfy his hunger. Leo has his notebook out, jotting down thoughts and ideas for different chemical compounds. He sipped from his orange juice when he saw Daniel approaching the table. Leo rolled his eyes and put his drink down. “Hey man, you need to quit sleeping in like that. Two days in a row? Everything okay?” Daniel asked, sitting down across from Leo. Leo shrugged. “I guess. It’s this dream I keep having. I don’t know if it’s a message or just bad luck.” He admitted. Daniel looked at Leo and raised a brow. “Again? Well what exactly is this dream about?” He asked curiously. “Maybe I could help.” Daniel suggested. Leo shook his head. “I don’t know. It’s odd. I’m being chased through the hallways by the figure with a bloody knife. And he says he wants to talk to me about something. Then I run into a classroom and barricade the door, but somehow he finds a way into the room and charges me. Then I just... wake up in a cold sweat.” He explained. His gaze finally meeting Daniel’s. 

Daniel hummed as he listened to Leo. “Well sounds to me that you should stop watching scary movies before bed.” He said finally, chuckling lightly. Leo growled lightly. “This is no joke Daniel! I’m losing sleep over this damn dream! If I don’t get enough sleep or any sleep, I’ll go clinically insane!” He exclaimed worriedly. Daniel looked at Leo. “Hey, hey, hey. Calm down Leo, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Maybe you just need something to take your mind off the dream for a while. Want to go to the bar tonight?” He asked getting up. Leo rolled his eyes. “The bar isn’t a valid answer for every problem.” Leo said, sighing. Daniel chuckled. “I’ll come by later to get you. Be ready Leo. I’m determined to distract you from this nightmare!” He explained, waving as he walked in the opposite direction.


End file.
